Ugly Night
by Anonymous Person AP
Summary: Inspired by The Beast Within, That moment when Adonis pins Raven to the ground and purrs at her while she struggles just seems like it has the word rapist written all over it, which is why in the past I always write the character Adonis as a rapist.


**So I got super bored and was watching a little bit of Teen Titans. I've notice this every time but could never think of anything to write about the matter. Adonis seems like a rapist in the episode The Beast Within and it's directed towards Raven. That moment when he pins her to the ground and purrs at her while she struggles just seems like it has the word rapist written all over it, which is why in the past I always write the character as a rapist. This is what I came up with, I know it's not the best but I'm happy with it. It is about rape so please do not read if you can't handle that. I find it fascinating so I write about it a lot.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

In her room the man in the red armorer entered. For the last few months he'd done nothing but think about her and what it would be like to be with her. Since the first day they had meet he had been drawn to those violet eyes and curvy body. He remember breaking into the tower and stealing her away until that green mutt had stolen her back. Now though, no one would stop him from taking what he wanted.

Earlier he'd gone to each room of the other titans and made sure they reminded asleep by the use of chloroform. He wanted no interruptions, not this time. The titans would likely kill him for what he was about to do however, right now the only thing he cared about was asleep on her circle bed under a thin sheet. She laid on her side so he could see the prefect shape of her body. She had that hourglass figure, large breast leading to a small waist and large hips and her body was toned too.

He moved to the side of her bed checking underneath. It stood on many small pegs which, was prefect being as there was no head bored. He stood and looked about the room. Chains and cuffs weren't his type of thing, he liked to use whatever was on hand when taking a victim. Their own clothes going against them to help him have his way, it was nice. Her cape sat neatly on her dresser and her shoes where at the end of her bed, neatly placed. She was cleaner and more refined then anyone he'd wanted before.

Taking the cape of the dresser he looked throw her draws finding a pair of scissors in the second one he opened. He cut the top of her hood off and then cut two long strips out of the cape itself. He attached one end of the strips to the end of her bed were he assumed her legs would reach and kept the last piece in his hand. He already had a plan for her arms, a way to restrain them and with nothing else left to do he stripped himself.

There wasn't a doubt in his mind about her. The other girls he'd had were a meaningless conquest that kept his focus for maybe hours before he'd have them and move on. None where refined and all were taken at some point by someone else. But this woman that laid in front of him was innocent. She, unlike most, had kept his interest for months. Now as he watched her he was glad that he'd waited. The seconds that passed by made him want her more and more and the idea of getting her turn him on. She was a drug that he'd never stop taking.

He pulled the sheet off of her slowly, a little disappointed to see her in her normal leotard. He wondered if maybe she'd been too exhausted to change. It wasn't that he hated the leotard because he really didn't - it clang to her showing off her figure rather nicely - it was just that he had hoped she would wear something special for him. He knew that was silly though, she didn't even know he would be here.

She shivered and stretched a hand out to find the sheet, turning on to her back as she looked. He smiled and pulled the sheet completely off the bed and using his scissors, he cut it into. He tied it to the bed like he'd done with the bits of her cape. He wasn't even worried about her waking, there was nothing she could do at this point. He'd gotten a power damper off of Chang earlier and had placed it in the room while she was gone.

He heard movement on the bed and took it as a sign that she was ready. He stood up and moved onto the bed as Raven's eyes flattered open. At first she seemed to be confused and taking in the situation and then he could see her trying to pull her magic to throw him off. When that didn't work she tried to hit him but he grabbed her arms and put pressure on her legs using him.

Raven tried to squirm, her violet eyes had turned misty and were full of dread. She had bitten him twice before he shoved what remain of her hood into her mouth. There was drool on the sides of her lips and her eyes had tears now but she wouldn't stop fighting him. He smirked and watched her for some time, the sight of her body struggling against his was prefect, he couldn't ask for a better gift.

While she struggled he let go of one her arms, he wasn't at all worried about the punches she throw at him of the claws she racked down his chest. It didn't hurt that much and with the prize he was gaining who would honestly care. He moved his free hand to her chest clutching the fabric with all his strength and pulling it back. Her costume turned to shreds before him, the arms were still connected but while she was in shock he removed them as well, leaving her dressed in just a bra and underwear, neither of which lasted longer than a glance.

After he'd removed her bra and underwear, he tied her legs with the strips he'd ripped early. He did the same to her arms, tying them down so they stretched out like the letter t. He'd learned many times before that tying a person arms' above their head really limited what he could do with them.

Raven continued to squirm and looked to him with fear in her eyes. She pleaded the best she could, filling her eyes with emotions and tears. He'd never thought of her as an actress but here she was pulling out all of her tricks, not that any of it was any good. He wanted her in the most overpowering way possible.

His eyes lingered over her body, he started at her face and followed down to her neck. He had thoughts about marking her to show the world she belong to him. Then he saw her breast and took extra time inspecting them, he licked his lips but forced himself to keep his hands off. He wanted to savour the moment. His eyes travelled down her toned stomach. He loved how firm it looked and how it moved at the moment. Her breathing was faulty, every so often she would forget to breath or her breathing was super-fast like she was panicking. Finally he reached the area he'd been having a lot of time with. Till now he hadn't even notice that she had no hair anywhere but now, looking at her flawless skin he could see it.

"I've been waiting a long time for you feisty, glad we have all night to play," he said as his smirk became a little larger. He knew he was hard, his entire body was all so shaking with anticipation however he want her to stop squirming and just accept that she was going to be with him.

He leaned down – taking the gag out for the moment - in an attempt to snatch her lips but she spat at him. He sat up and whipped the spit off his face. He couldn't believe it, she was meant to be his clean and refined babe, she was meant to have class and yet here she was spitting at him. _Not a smart thing to do_ he thought as he shoved the gag back in. He reached out his hands and took both hold of both of her nipples, twisting them as hard as he could. Her back arched off the bed and tears leaked from her eyes and he could see that she was trying to scream as well. He didn't let go, instead while she endured this pain he took to kissing her neck and biting it leaving love bites wherever he could.

"I hope you learned a lesson," he mumbled and let her go. Her chest heaved up and down and tears were still leaving her eyes. It was a sight to see, the most powerful titan in his opinion with tears streaming down her face after one small thing happened. He smirked and moved his lips back to hers, this time he left the gag in place and forced her mouth closed. He kissed her lips for at least a minute as a tingling feeling rose through him. Her lips were so soft and tasted sweet, he wondered if the rest of her would be nearly as good.

He let her mouth go and trailed kisses back down her neck. She choked on the gag but seemed to be still otherwise. He got to her breast and took one into his mouth while his hand played with the other. He heard her gasp and felt her squirm, she was trying to leave him. He bit down to force her to stop moving. She didn't move much after that but he could hear her whimpering.

He played with her breast for a while, using his teeth to twist her nipple and sucking on it. He didn't switch sides, it was a habit of his. For some reason he always favoured the right side, so much so that in the past he had made that girls he was with bleed. At that thought he decided to stop for a minute and instead kissed down her stomach. Raven gasped and tried to pull away like before. Her hips where jumping up and twisting like she was trying to throw him off, he found this attractive over annoying and didn't stop her even as he neared that part of her body.

When he was ready he sat up and held her thighs opened. She struggled and tried desperately to close her legs but he refused to cave. One of his hands run up her thigh and probed her entrance for a while. Not entering yet, just playing with her. He kept a watch on her face, seeing her reactions to the different things he was doing. She closed her eyes and her face had scrunched up like she was trying her best to ignore his figure. He found her pearl and started rubbing it. She gasped but ended up choking on the gag, her hips were trying to move back but each time she moved away he just moved forward, following her. He could see her face turning red and how she turned her eyes up to the roof, like a shy girl would.

He switched from his finger to his thumb, rubbing harder as his free figure probed at her again. He shoved two of his fingers into her entrance and smirked at the scream he got. It was muffled and ended up making her choke and gag but it was still sweet to his ears. Her hips lifted and jumped back from him a few times but that hadn't worked for yet. All she was doing was turning him on more.

He heard her mumbling and groaning. She was trying to say something to him, probably trying to beg him to stop. He speed his fingers up and rubbed hard and his mouth latched back on to her breast. He could feel her, her body was tightening against her own will and soon enough she would break for him. He added another finger and smiled at the groan he got from her.

He felt her breathing come out quicker as she reached the end of her tether. He knew she probably had no idea what had just happened and was likely freaking out. He pulled his fingers from her and sat up, licking them clean in front of her. He saw her shiver and then he leaned over her thighs, opening them even wider to himself. Again he didn't enter her straight away. Instead he licked as lightly as he could, lapping up all her juices. She squealed and tried to close her legs again but it had no effect. He surged forward, shoving his tongue into her entrance and tasting every last bit of her. She growled and groan and closed her legs as much as she could but nothing stop him.

His body was so hard now it was actually hurting him. He didn't let her release this time, instead he sat up and placed himself at her entrance. The pleading look on her face was adorable to him but wouldn't stop him from taking her. He leaned down, removing the gag and sealing their lips before shoving himself forward. She screamed as her barrier broke but he used her scream to shove his tongue inside her mouth. He didn't even give her a chance to adjust. He pulled himself out and rammed himself forward over and over and over again, pulling screams and groans from her as he took her completely.

He'd never been with a woman like this before. She was tight, so tight it actually hurt him. It wasn't enough to make him stop what he was doing though. He loved the feeling he got from her. The way her walls clang to him and squeezed at him. He couldn't even control himself, he shot off into her and his body clasped. His raged breathing matched hers and he found himself lost. No woman had made him come so fast or created these powerful feelings inside him. No one had ever made him feel this high before.

"What you think feisty, amazing for your first time huh?" Raven didn't reply though, he didn't even expect her too. "I'm going to leave, your friends should be waking soon and I have no intention of being here when they do," he pulled himself out of her and dressed himself. He'd almost forgotten the camera he'd brought. He took a couple of snaps of her before untying her right hand.

He was gone before the sun rose, back inside the basement of his mother's home. The walls covered in pictures of Raven with the ones he just took added to the mix. He was ready for another round but knew getting back into the tower would be hard. For now, he settled with the girl tied down on his bed with cheaply dyed purple hair and a marks that looked like Raven over her face. It wasn't the real thing, but it would do till the next time.


End file.
